Switched
by AliADORABLE
Summary: What is Sayer planning to do with Yusei's body. Will he be stop before his plan is completed
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh 5d

Chapter 1: The Swith-roo  
Leo and Luna Apartment

It is a bright, warm spring night, Yusei and Akiza was out riding on Yusei's d-wheel going to a restaurant for their date. While Jack and Crow was watching the twins Leo and Luna. At Leo and Luna apartment at Tops Leo was running all around and yelled "Why didn't he take us with him to eat."

"Because Kid, Yusei want to spend time with just Akiza" said Jack grabbing Leo to prevent him from running around anymore. "But Why does he want to spend time with that witc, um I mean with her" Leo questioned?

"Are you really that dense, Leo" asked his twin sister Luna who was rather irritated?

"What do you mean, sis" asked Leo looking confused as well as Crow.

"You got to be kidding me Crow you don't understand what I said about Yusei want to spend time with Akiza" Jack yelled while shaking his head. All of a sudden Tanner, Blister, and Yanagi came in.

"What is all the yelling about, Jack" asked Tanner while putting the take-out food on the table.

"Crow and Leo are both dense" explained Luna and Leo and Crow just gave her a glare.

"They have not realized that Yusei loves Akiza and he want to be with her just the two of them to get to know each other better." Jack said rather annoyed.

* * *

Setting: Italian Carrozza, Time: 10 at night

So Yusei and Akiza arriveat a fancy Italian Restaurant called Italian Carrozza. "So we are eating here, Yusei?" asked Akiza taking of her helmet.  
"Yes, Akiza it will be relaxing without Leo bugging me" explained Yusei. But what they did not realized Sayer and his sister Alexa was all ready there waiting for them. "See that guy with the Criminal Mark, That is Yusei Fudo" said Sayer.  
"Why do you want me to use my powers to switch both of your spirits with each other, Sayer" asked a confused Alexa.  
"Because dear sister, Yusei is the one person that keep her bonds with her family and friends so strong and I can make sure they are broken by being Yusei." explained Sayer with a hint of laughter. Then Alexa just went to take Yusei and Akiza order.

"Hello and welcome to the Italian Carrozza. I am Alexa and I will be your waitress for this evening, What would you like to drink"  
"I will like the Cafe au Lait" said Yusei and then Akiza said "I will like a Mocha Malted Shake."  
"I will be right back with your drinks." said Alexa.

Alexa went to get the drinks and she was finsihing Yusei's drink when Sayer came up and said "Here is the potion needed for your spell so how is this going to work, Alexa?"  
"Simple. First I pour this potion into the drink and say the spell and at the tweveth stroke of midnight you will be in Yusei's Body and Yusei will be in your body, Sayer." said Alexa. Alexa poured the potion into Yusei's drink and said "Forces of life and death, darkness and light, I call upon thee on the stroke of midnight switch the spirit's of Yusei and Sayer."

"Here is you Cafe au Lait" said Alexa handing it to Yusei and Alexa continue "and here is you Mocha Malted Shake" handing it to Akiza. "Now may I take your order" asked Alexa.  
"I will have a Grilled Italian Burger with onions and no cheese" said Yusei.  
"I will have a Italian Chicken Salad with a side of chopped onions" said Akiza.  
"So I have a Grilled Italian Burger with onions and no cheese, and a Italian Chicken Salad with a side of chopped onions." said Alexa. Yusei nooded.

"Yusei" said Akiza very quietly.  
"Whats up Akiza, are you alright" said Yusei taking a drink of his Cafe au Lait.  
"I just have a strange feelling that I can't shake." said Akiza and Yusei gave her a worried look then she continue "I just feel the presence of someone I thought was dead"  
"Who?" asked Yusei worrying alot that it could put her in danger.  
Then all of a sudden Sayer came up and said "She means me, Mr. Fudo."  
"What the hell are you doing here Sayer" said Yusei in an angry voice getting up and was about to start a fight with him.  
"Yusei wait, Just leave or I will have sector security down here in a couple of minutes" Akiza said with all the anger and haterd in her eyes.  
"Fine, whatever you want my dear Akiza" said Sayer and he left the restaurant.  
"That was too easy" said Yusei and then Alexa came with there foods and asked "Is there anything else I can get you."  
"Three orders of Cinnamon Zeppole to go" asked Akiza.

Yusei and Akiza ate their dinner quietly and was wondering why Sayer was here and what is he up to. "Yusei, I think he might hurt you and I think we she called the others" said Akiza.  
"You call and I will pay and wait for the Cinnamon Zeppole." said Yusei.  
"Alright, Yusei" said Akiza while she getting up and went near the restrooms and called the twins. She put her cell phone on the Video phone and Luna answer and said "Guys its Akiza."  
"Whats up Akiza" asked Jack.  
"Me and Yusei just ran into Sayer while waiting for our food." said Akiza trying to keep calm.  
"You mean the guy that was eaten by Misty's Gaint Lizard" said Leo scared.  
"What does he want" asked Tanner.  
"Don't know I told him to leave and he did." explained Akiza  
"Thats Wierd" said Yanagi.  
"I know, We will be back in ten minutes but no more then twenty." said Akiza hanging up the phone.  
"Ready to go" asked Yusei and Akiza told him Yes.

* * *

Setting: The New Acarada Movement at eleven at night

"So now listen up I am switching my spirit with Yusei's. Which means you keep me in this cell no matter what until I tell you this phrase. _The Enternce to the underworld is on the Witch's Island. _Understand" said Sayer locking himself in the cell. "Understood" said Andy and Mike (Sayer's Goons)  
"Are you sure about this Sayer" said Alexa locking the cell door.  
"Yes I am. I need to get Akiza back here. She is the utlimate weapon and without her the signers won't be able to summon the Crismon Dragon." said Sayer putting a mirror on the wall and continue "This is to freak Yusei out"  
"What ever, Sayer" said Alexa.

* * *

Setting: Tops 11:30 pm

Yusei and Akiza manage to get there and everyone was asleep. Yusei put a peice of the Cinnamon Zeppole in his mouth but Akiza grab the other end and kissed him and Yusei asked "Why did you do that Akiza?"  
"Because" said Akiza rather shyly.  
"Because Why" said Yusei.  
"Perche Dovresti sono La vero amora" said Akiza while Yusei was looking confused.  
"What does that means, Akiza?" Yusei asked confused  
"It means because you are my true love" said Akiza then her and Yusei was kissing and Yusei was carrying her outside but all of a sudden the clock struck midnight and Yusei fell out cold falling into the pool with Akiza. Akiza grab him and took him to lied him down on her bed that she was using while she was staying with the twins.

She started to shake him and yelled "Yusei please wake up" she woke up everybody and Tanner and Jack was the first ones in the room and saw them soaking wet.  
"What Happen, Akiza" said Tanner.  
"Me and Yusei were out by the pool and he fell unconsouis and fell in the pool with me." said Akiza.  
"What going on" asked Blister, Leo, Luna, Yanagi, and Crow as the entered the room.  
Jack said "Yusei fell in the pool after he fainted"  
"I am going to see Sayer" said Akiza.  
"Not a good ideal Akiza" said Tanner.  
"But" said Akiza and then Leo said "Yusei waking up."  
"Hey pal" said Crow but what they did not know that Sayer's spirit was in Yusei's body.  
"Hey Crow" said Sayer/Yusei.  
"Why did you fainted Yusei" asked Blister.  
"I was getting tried after all the kissing and carrying Akzia around." said Sayer/Yusei

* * *

At the Acarada Movement

Yusei was waking up in Sayer's body and look around and said "Where am I? This isn't Tops. Akiza where are you. Is this some dugeon or cell." Yusei was standing up and notice his outfit was different and thought _"This are not my clothes and where is Akiza"_ Yusei look at the mirror and was shock that he look like Sayer and he scream "What in the hell is going on." Then Alexa came down and "Hello Yusei"  
"Alexa what are you here and where I am, and why do I look like Sayer?" asked Yusei  
"The answer to the second question is in a cell at the new Acarada Movement building, for the third qeustion answer your spirit is inside Sayer's body while Sayer's spirit is in your body Yusei, and to answer your first question I am here to make sure you don't warn your friends and to make sure you don't do anything to that jerk of my brother's body." said Alexa  
"Sayer is your brother what is he planning" asked Yusei

* * *

Carrozza = Buffet  
Perche Dovresti sono la vero amora = because you are my true love  
Will Alexa help Yusei and help him save his friends and his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously last chapter

_"Lets get up to speed with Yugioh 5d's. Leo was mad at Yusei for not taking him with him. Akiza and Yusei was confronted by Sayer. Sayer got his sister to help him switch his spirit with Yusei's Spirit. Yusei and Akiza were making out when the clock stoke midnight and Yusei collapsed into the pool taking Akiza with him. So when Yusei woke up he was in Sayer body and freak out and learn that Alexa was Sayer's sister and Sayer woke up in Yusei body _

Arcadia Movement, oh by the way Yusei's spirit is still in Sayer's body and Sayer's spirit is still in Yusei's body.

"Yes Sayer is my brother" said Alexa.  
"So why are you helping him and what is his plan anyways." asked Yusei.  
"He wants his ultimate weapon back so he can destroy the world and the only way is to break Akiza's bonds to this world. So he is going to do it through your body, Yusei. I really don't have a choice but to help him if i don't he said he will tell my boss I am only nineteen, not twenty-one and get me fired so I will stay with him again eventhough he is such a jerk." said Alexa.  
"So you hate your brother" asked Yusei. Alexa nodded.  
"So how did mine and Sayer spirits switched" asked Yusei.  
"Well as you know Sayer is a psychic, I can use my powers to switch peoples spirit with each other and I am very sorry that I had to do it, Yusei." Alexa said while crying.  
"I am going to call him right now" said Yusei taking out Sayer's cell phone.

At tops Sayer was waking up still in Yusei body and heard Yusei's phone ring and said "Hello"  
Yusei yelled "Give me, my body back right now, Sayer"  
"That sister of mine told you about my plan did she" asked Sayer.  
Yusei saw Alexa nervous face and said "No Sayer, I figure it out all by myself"  
"Well I will" said Sayer.  
"You mean after you break Akiza's heart and her bonds to this world by being inside my body" said Yusei with his anger rising.  
"Well Well I never thought a person from the satellite can be smart. Tell Alexa she is going to duel against me as soon as I get back" said Sayer.  
"Tell that jerk of a brother of mine that I stop dueling years ago" said Alexa.  
"Sayer, she said that she stop dueling years ago." said Yusei, Sayer hang up when he heard the door open.

* * *

At Tops.

Akiza came in and sat on Yusei bed with a tray of food and give it to him. Sayer said "Thank you Akiza, I want to know if you want to go for a walk in the rose garden after I eat."  
"Sure thing Yusei" said Akiza giving him a kiss.  
Sayer ate his breakfast and then went to get a knife and hid it in his jacket and then went for a walk with Akiza but he bumb into Luna and felt that wasn't Yusei and Leo noticed he didn't say anything.

"Jack something is strange with Yusei" said Leo.  
"Why kid" asked Jack.  
"Because that is not Yusei" said Luna.  
"What" asked Tanner, Blister, Crow and Jack.  
"According to Stardust Dragon someone transfer Yusei's spirit with some else spirit" explain Luna.  
"Who?" asked Crow and Jack  
"I don't know but if I can take a quess I will say Sayer." said Luna  
"I will call Sayer and see if it is Yusei" said Tanner  
Tanner called Sayer's phone and Yusei answer "Hello"  
"This is Tanner, What did you do to Yusei, Sayer" asked Tanner  
"I am Yusei, Tanner" said Yusei  
"Prove it" said Tanner  
"Well to prove it me, Jack, Crow, and Kalin were in a group called The Enforcers" said Yusei  
"The Enforcers" asked Tanner who was confused  
"That the team that me, Yusei, Jack and Kalin were on and only us four knew about"said Crow  
"Have you freak out yet, Yuse" said Jack  
"Yes but he is trying to break Akiza's heart and her bonds to this world through my body." said Yusei  
"Why is Sayer trying to do that, Yuse" asked Crow  
"Because without those bonds Akiza will fall right back in his grip and this time we might not be able to save her. I will be there as soon as possible" said Yusei.  
"Do you think that you will be able to convince Akiza that you are Yusei and not Sayer, Yusei" asked Leo.  
"I think so but it might be hard" said Yusei.  
"One of us should warn Akiza" said Yanagi  
"I will" said Jack  
"Um no Jack you are" said Yusei but was interuppted by the door slamming.  
"See you later Yusei" said Tanner haning up.

* * *

At the Cell

"Okay Alexa, Can you let me out." asked Yusei.  
"But Yusei, I can't" said Alexa.  
"I know you want your jerk of a brother to be stop" said Yusei and Alexa nodded and let him out of the cell and told him she will wait for Sayer to return.

* * *

In the Rose Garden

Sayer and Akiza was walking around in the garden and Akiza sense something wrong with Yusei. "Are you okay" asked Akiza while sitting down on the bench with Sayer.  
Jack running and seeing Akiza with Sayer who is in Yusei's body and yelled "Akiza get away from him."  
Akiza turn around and said "Jack, this is Yusei"  
"It might look like Yusei but it is not Yusei" explained Jack  
"What are you talking about Jack it is me Yusei." said Sayer with a grin.  
"Akiza your parents called they want to see you now at their house" said a lying Jack  
"See you later Yusei my vero amora" said Akiza kissing him and giving Jack a glare  
"Bye Akiza" said Sayer and returning his attention to Jack.  
Jack waited to Akiza had completly left and then said "What are you up to Sayer"  
"Well Well let me quess Yusei called you and how did you know it was him who called" asked Sayer.  
"Very simple me and Yusei grew up like brothers and plus he was part of a team called the Enforcers with me, Crow, and Kalin and since you don't know about that how he prove it was him and not you." explain Jack  
Sayer is just laughing and then he use his psyhic powers against Jack and left to go back to Tops.

* * *

At Tops

Sayer just went into his room and didn't say anything to anyone and called Akiza.  
"Hello" said Akiza when she answer her phone.  
"Can you meet me in the rose garden at midnight so we can have a midnight duel my dear Akiza"  
"Sure thing Yusei" said Akiza haning up and hearing the door bell.  
She went down stairs and open the door and was shock to see Sayer but she didn't know it was Akiza.  
"Get out of here Sayer" said Akiza.  
"Akiz" said Yusei but then Akiza slamed the door and called sector security but Yusei broke in and hung up the phone.  
"Akiza listen to me" said Yusei holding Akiza close to him so she can look into his eyes.  
"Let go of me" yelled Akiza and Trudge who was driving around heard her and came in and saw Sayer.  
"Sayer freeze, by the order of sector sercurity you are under arrest for two counts murder and one count attemted abuse." said Trudge but Yusei let himself be taken away from Trudge.

It is midnight and Akiza meet Yusei in the Rose Graden and saw Jack hurt and ran to him.  
"Who did this to you, Jack" asked Akiza  
"It was Sayer" said Jack  
"How he is in Jail" said Akiza but Jack got up and took another hit in the back to protector.  
"Who did that" said Akiza  
"I did you witch" said Sayer  
"Yusei but why did you and why did you call me a witch" asked Akiza  
Sayer went up to her and kneel down and said "Becuase you don't derserve this world so I am taking it from you" taking out a knife was stabbing her in the chest and said "Soon you will be mine and not even your boyfriend Yusei can save you"  
"Your not Yusei, you are Sayer and that means" said Akiza feeling shock.  
"Yes" said Sayer then Akiza feel into a deep coma as Sayer taked her away back to his movement while his goons went to get Yusei.


	3. help

Notice

**I have writers block right now and any new ideas will be helpful please PM me instead of leaving a review.**  
**I will start updating this story after I finish Memory Lost next will be Lost Signer, then Switched follow by the sequals to memory Lost please read and review all my stories.**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh 5d  
Switched  
Chapter 3  
by AliADORABLE

Sayer's goons broke into the Faculity and kidnap Yusei and brought him back to the Acardia Movement, then Sayer made Alexia changed his spirit back and threw Yusei into the cell with his sister. "I will deal with you to later and now I have to check on little Akiza" said Sayer with a grin.

"You stay away from here Sayer" yelled Yusei going to the bars.  
"Like I will listen to the one that stole her away from me in the first place" said Sayer.  
"She choose to come with me not the other way around" said Yusei  
"Well I am taking back my little Black Rose." said Sayer  
"No, she is not that person anymore" said Yusei as he thought "If that happens how am I suppose to save her"  
"First thing I will do is send her to get rid of the other three signers as you watch helpless Mr. Fudo" said Sayer as he turned to leave and went up the stairs and headed to where he is keeping Akiza.  
"Great I can't believe this, I am I suppose to convince my friends that I am back and Akiza" said Yusei.  
"Calm down" said Alexa trying to focus on picking the lock with her mind.  
"Alright" said Yusei.

Meanwhile in the room Akiza is being held in, she woke up and felt scared. Akiza got up but stumble back down because of the pain she felt in her chest. Akiza walked out of the room and hid somewhere away from Sayer. Sayer got to her room and saw she was gone and used his phone to call the front desk and said "Lockdown this entire building" "Yes sir" said one of Sayer's men.

Yusei, Alexa and Akiza heard the alarm and Yusei said "What is going on"  
"They Locking down this building" said Alexa finally opening the cell door.

Akiza was wondering around trying to find an exit when she bump into Sayer who was walking down the hallway she just entered.  
"There you are" said Sayer  
"Stay away from me" said Akiza getting up and taking off but was stopped by Sayer who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a new room.

"Akiza you are going to help me if you like it or not" said Sayer  
"You can froget it" said Akiza feeling pain in her chest and noticed the stiches were coming on done and continued "I am never going to use my powers again."

"Really now if you don't want to use them, I'll take them from you and make Yusei do something he will regert" said Sayer hitting her in the back of the head and carrying her to a new room while Yusei and Alexa are looking for Akiza in the lockdown building.

Sorry about the short chapter but I will try to get the next one up by next monday. What is Sayer planning to do now.


End file.
